The Next In Line
by Labyrinth Addict
Summary: Jareth is Dying of a broken heart that Sarah caused and before he dies he needs an heir to the throne. he chose Toby, but now he has to figure out a way to get Toby to the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

The Next in Line

Summary: takes place 15 years later, Jareth is dying from a broken heart that Sarah caused, he picked Toby as his heir who is now 15 years old and Toby must come back with him to the underground to claim it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth in any way or make a profit from it, I don't own Return to The Labyrinth which is where I got the idea from and I might or might not use characters from that book I have not decided. Other characters not in the movie or books are own by me.

A/N: I also did get the idea for this story before I read the Return to The Labyrinth stories but the story wouldn't leave me alone and have been in the back of my mind nagging me for years so I am finally writing it. Love it or hate it let me know even though you can't really tell by the first chapter usually what you think of it. Here is the story.

Chapter One

An older fae man with white hair and a long beard was carrying a try of food and clear glass with some kind of orange liquid in it.

"Your breakfast sire" the man said

Jareth sat up looking at him, he was weak and he tried his hardest to sit up on his own while the man put his tray over him. Jareth picked up the clear bottle looking at the orange liquid with distaste.

"I know you don't like to drink that sire, but it will help to make you strong for your travel to the above to keep an eye on your heir" he told him

Jareth quickly drank it down then gagged, then he ate his breakfast, while he was doing that, the older man went around the room opening the curtains and straightening things out of place.

Jareth groaned as he tried to get out of bed, he quickly ran to his side.

"Sir, you shouldn't be getting out of bed yet, wait for the elixir to take effect, do you need to see the healer sire" he asked

Jareth leaned on the old man standing up "no, Pennington, I should be alright in a few minutes"

All of a sudden the medicine hit Jareth and he felt stronger and left his side and started to get dressed. Pennington stayed for a moment to make sure he was okay before he left; he saw that he was fine and had a lot of energy and that medicine will only last for so long then he would crash and have to have more and he left Jareth alone.

15 year old Toby was walking down the hallway to class with a girl walking next to him with dark black hair and bright blue eyes she was dressed like a goth girl while Toby looked normal just in a tee shirt and jeans they have been best friends since they met five years ago but both not knowing they like each other more than friends.

When they walked into class, the teacher called his name, he turned to look at her, she handed him a piece of paper and said.

"The new guidance counselor would like to meet with you"

Toby looked at his friend, who just shrugged her shoulders at him, he walked out of class and down to the counselor's office and he saw a name on the door that said Mr. Jareth Quinn, he has never heard that name since Sarah read him the story Labyrinth. He shrugged his shoulders and said to himself "it can't be the same person"

He knocked on the door. "Come in" a male voice called out

Toby walked in he saw a man standing in front of him behind the desk, Toby looked him over, he had his blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, he was wearing glasses and a suit and he knew it wasn't the guy from the story even though Sarah told him that the Goblin King was real and might be coming for him someday, he laughed to himself and sat down across from the desk, Jareth took a seat across from him, he looked down at a folder opened before him.

"It says here in your file, that your parents died in a car accident five years ago and you live with your sister Sarah who is also the drama teacher here"

"Yes sir" Toby said

"Please call me Jareth" Jareth said

Toby started to get nervous, he saw Jareth look down at the papers in front of him and he raised his head to look at Toby.

"You were caught smoking on school grounds" Jareth gave him a disappointed look then continued "you skipped classes got suspended for fighting..."

"They started the fights" Toby interrupted

Jareth gave him a look that said that he was upset with Toby, but Toby continued.

"They pick on me because Sarah is a teacher here and they think she's weird" Toby said

Jareth looked at Toby concerned "so you stick up for your sister that is admirable"

Toby smiled then frowned at him "so am in trouble?"

"No, Toby you are not, I just want to get to know all the students since I am new here" Jareth explained

They both stood up and shook hands "now hurry to class your already late"

Toby smiled and nodded, and he ran to class.

Jareth smiled and said to himself "he will make a great king once I'm gone"

Toby walked into class and sat down next to his friend Helena, she smiled at him.

"Toby your late" the teacher said

"Sorry miss Williams" Toby said opening up his play book

The bell rang all the students stood up; Toby and Helena were talking when Sarah's voice interrupted them.

"Toby stay behind for a minute please" Sarah said

Helena smiled and waved to him and left the room, Toby didn't look happy.

"This couldn't wait till after school? People already think you favor me because I am your brother" Toby said

Sarah looked at him concentrating "Toby were you smoking again?"

Toby shook his head "no, of course not"

"Then where were you? That you had to miss my class that is not a hard question" she said

"I was talking to the new guidance counselor" Toby told her

Sarah thought for a moment then looked worried "Toby there is no new guidance counselor"

"Yes there is, his name is Jareth Quinn" Toby argued

Sarah's face went pale at the mention of Jareth's name, she quickly walked out of the classroom, Toby was afraid for his sister then he called to her "I doubt it's the same person"

Then he whispered to himself "why would the goblin king be in school anyway"

Toby walked out of the classroom and to his next class.

Sarah walked into the guidance office; she stared at the closed door for a moment looking at the name on the door that said 'Mr. Jareth Quinn'

Sarah turned the handle on the door and pushed the door opened, Jareth looked a little surprised behind the desk seeing her and he stood up and started walking towards her.

"Sarah it is so good to see you again" Jareth purred

"Save it goblin king, what are you doing here?" Sarah said angrily

"I came to see Toby" Jareth told her seriously

"You stay the hell away from my brother" Sarah said pointing her finger at him

Jareth stepped in front of her, he grabbed her left hand and brought it up to eye level looking at it "didn't get married again, you keep sending them running don't you"

Sarah's face was turning red with anger "it's all your fault you know"

Jareth looked at her and replied calmly "how is it my fault, when your three fiancée's leave you at the alter"

"Because you won't get out of my head" she tells him her voice raised slightly she didn't want to draw attention to them.

Jareth smiles at that "you still think about me?"

"of course I do, you, my friends and the labyrinth have always been in my mind, my parents even committed me to a mental hospital for a couple of years saying that I was talking to my friends in a mirror and my parents couldn't see them, they thought I was too crazy for Toby to be around me" she told him on the verge of tears

"And you turned out lovely, despite that" he says

Sarah moved closer to him so there bodies were barely touching.

"you will not take my brother from me, I had to try hard to keep my brother with me after my parents died they were going to put him in a foster home, but I fought for my brother and I will do it again" she hissed at him

Jareth didn't say anything he just smiled at her, Sarah didn't like the way he was looking at her and he said "so you never made it as an actress?"

"you know how hard it is to live in your mother's shadow, everyone expecting you to be like her, but you're not and people turn on you and say nasty things so I am now a drama teacher" she said

Jareth sat down on the edge of the desk "and you like it?"

"it's alright" Sarah said

"You get to keep an eye on your brother" Jareth said

"Yes that too" Sarah said

Jareth was about to say something but hissed in pain and held his head, Sarah looked at him worried "are you okay, would you like to sit down and have some water"

He looked up at her "no, I have to get home"

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Sarah asked concerned

"Yes, fine" Jareth looked at her calmly and said to her "it was nice to see you again Lady Sarah" he bowed his head and disappeared

Sarah stared at the spot he left from and said to herself "no, Jareth was not really here it was just my imagination"

Sarah walked up to the secretary "excuse me"

The woman looked up at her from the computer "yes, Miss Williams, how may I help you?"

"How long has Jareth Quinn been working here?" Sarah asked

The secretary looked at her confused "who?"

"He had the office back there" Sarah said as she pointed to the door behind her, the door was closed and there was no name on the door.

She looked back at her and said "I must have been mistaken"

The secretary looked at her worried "are you okay?"

"Yes Jane I'm fine" Sarah said and walked out of the office, she went to find her brother.

Jareth appeared in his bed chambers, his servant was waiting for him "sir, you are late, you need more medicine"

"I know I'm sorry" he said as he walked over to the bed weak and lay down.

A short old elfin woman walked in "any longer up there Jareth and you could've died"

"I know Analeigh" Jareth said

The healer Analeigh gave him the medicine and it put him right to sleep "I'm worried about him" Pennington said to her

"I am too, if he doesn't bring his heir here soon he could die" Analeigh said

"Or if Miss Williams doesn't unbreak his heart then he will die" he told her

"Either way he is doom" the healer said

In a dark castle beyond Jareth's

A man was sitting in a chair thinking a woman seated next to him.

"This is boring, why are we just sitting here, we should be doing something" the woman whined

"I am doing something I am thinking" he told her

She stuck her tongue out at him and got up from him; he ignored her and then said out loud as he looked into a big crystal ball in front of him.

"Jareth is getting weaker he made contact with his heir I must find him and take him from him"

"It could be the girl he's talking to "she told him

"no, my dear Claire a female cannot inherit a throne only a male can either from a blood line or with the king's choosing" he told her

"Poor Jareth" she said

"WHAT!" he yelles

She shrank back from him and in a small squeaky voice said "I only meant poor Jareth once you're through with him there will be nothing left"

He smiled wickedly "why you have a crush on the goblin king I will never know"

Claire walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "because Rupert, you don't want me so I am free to go to whoever I choose"

Rupert turned around and wrapped his arms tight around her it was tight enough that is hard for her to breathe "you will never go to the goblin king, I am sure there is someone much better for you than him"

She nodded at him and he let her go, she kept breathing in deeply watching him sit down and think again.

At Jareth's Castle

Pennington and Analeigh felt someone appear behind them and ask in a female voice "how is my uncle doing?"

They both turned around and saw what looked like a fifteen year old girl standing there she looked goth.

"Helena shouldn't you be in school keeping an eye on Toby Williams like you were ordered to do by Jareth" Pennington said

"Yes, but I am very worried about him, he is the only family I have left" Helena said sadly

Analeigh held Helena's hand "don't worry my dear I won't let him die, I kept him around for fifteen years I can do it for another"

The three of them looked down at Jareth afraid that sometime he falls asleep he may never wake up, but they would do whatever it takes to keep him alive.

A/N: I hope you like this new story, I did actually want to keep going but I think I will end it here. I mostly just wanted to write the plot of the story and introduce the characters any questions feel free to send me a PM let me know if I you would like me to continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is for everyone who reviewed and read this, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Two

Sarah was in a daze on the drive home, but was able to still concentrate on driving. Toby kept staring at his sister worried about her, she never said anything to him, just got in the car and drove home.

Sarah and Toby walked into the house it wasn't the same one they grew up in, they couldn't afford to live there, so Sarah had purchase a small two bedroom ranch with their new dog Harry, Toby named him after Harry Potter saying that she gave the first dog a wizard name so he gave this dog a wizard name.

The first thing Sarah did as she walked in was go to the kitchen and start dinner, Toby watched her with a worried look on his face as he sat down at the kitchen table and started his homework.

Sarah then put a plate of sweet and sour chicken in front of Toby and sat down across from him and started eating, Toby closed his books and ate, it was weird to him to eat in silence but he knew that Sarah must have a lot on her mind, either seeing the goblin king again or thinking she saw him again must've brought up a lot of memories for her good and bad.

Sarah told him the true story of her time in the labyrinth five years ago, at first he didn't believe her until she called on her friends, but since then Sarah has never called on her friends only he has.

After dinner Toby washed off his plate and carried his books and his back pack up stairs.

"Hello" a voice said

Toby jumped and dropped his books looking at the person angrily "Hoggle, why do you always have to scare me?"

Hoggle laughed "because it's fun"

Toby bent down picking up his books "what do you want Hoggle?"

"Just to talk" he told him

"About Jareth?" Toby asked

Hoggle looked at him confused "why would I want to talk about Jareth?"

"I don't know, I think I saw him today" Toby tells him

"Impossible Jareth is in the Labyrinth dying" Hoggle said

Toby's eyes grew wide with shock "he's dying?"

Hoggle rolled his eyes and sighed "no don't go getting all sad over him, he's not worth it"

Toby wasn't surprised the way Hoggle was acting about Jareth, he knew Hoggle hated him for reason Toby never knew.

"Sarah saw him too" Toby said

Hoggle's eyes grew wide "is she okay?" his voice full of concern

Toby watched Hoggle carefully "yes, she's fine maybe a little out of it; I am surprise we made it home in one piece. I know she wasn't focused on driving"

Before Hoggle could speak there was a knock at the door and a female voice calling his name.

"Oh shit it's Sarah" Toby whispered

Hoggle quickly went into the mirror back to his world, Toby quickly got up and unlocked his bedroom door looking guilty and the look didn't go unnoticed by Sarah.

"Are you smoking in here?" she asked as she looked around his room

Toby shook his head and replied "no"

Sarah looked at him "then why was the door locked?"

"For privacy" he said

"Fine, I just wanted to let you know that I am going to bed" Sarah said

Toby looked at his alarm clock behind her and noticed it was still early and just said "okay, goodnight"

Helena sat next to her uncle's bed waiting for him to wake up, he opened his eyes slowly looking at her.

"Helena what are you doing here?" he asked in a weak voice

"I wanted to make sure you're okay" she told him

"I'm fine" he replied

"I can't believe Sarah did this to you" Helena said

Jareth smiled "how is Sarah as a teacher?"

Helena rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied in angry voice "I can't believe you are still in love with her, she is killing you uncle and you act like you don't care"

"The heart wants what the heart wants and there is nothing I can do to stop it" he told her

"Kill her" Helena said

Jareth took a deep breath "if I kill her I die right along with her"

Helena looked at him with tears in her eyes "isn't there some other way to save you"

"Bring Toby back" he told her then closed his eyes going back to sleep

Helena walked over to Pennington and Analeigh and tells them "I am going to have to tell Toby the truth, who I really am, where I come from and why I am here"

"How do you think he will take it?" The healer asked

"Probably not good at first, but hopefully he will come to understand" Helena said

"But when will you bring him back here?" Pennington asked

"Hopefully right away" she said

They nodded their heads in agreement "well wish me luck" Helena said

They both said good luck and Helena Disappeared.

A/N: Don't worry I will continue this in next chapter and Helena will tell Toby in next chapter everything and again thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Next Day

It was a bright sunny afternoon, Toby walked to the park, it was the same one Sarah used to practice plays in or just sit and read, then when Toby got older she took him to play there. He sat down at the same bench he would sit with Sarah listening to her read him a story she would act out all the characters making the story more fun, he shook his head sadly after Sarah went away to college she changed never spending any more time with him or taking him to the park, she completely changed all she did was hang out with her college friends forgetting about him and her labyrinth friends, it made him angry so when her friends started to visit him they became friends and till this day Sarah never knows about it.

After their parents died, Sarah acted more like a parent to him then a sister; it makes him sad because he missed Sarah his sister he wishes she would come back.

He wiped the tears from his face then heard a voice "hello Toby"

Toby turned his head he saw Helena sitting next to him smiling at him, he looked at her seriously "why did you want to meet me here instead of my house?"

Helena took a deep breath and replied "I didn't want your sister to hear me"

Toby looked at her confused "why not?"

She looked down then looked up at him sadly "it is kind of about her"

He looked at her and said "I knew you never liked her"

"No I don't like her, but it's not for the reasons you think" she told him

Toby crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a heated look "why don't you like her?"

"She is killing my uncle" she tells him annoyed

Toby stared at her confused, he wasn't sure what she was talking about and what she meant by that "so your uncle is an old fiancé of my sister?"

Helena looked at him and sighed frustrated "no, my uncle is Jareth"

Toby looked at her wide eyed "Jareth, from the story Labyrinth story"

She nodded her head at him, he started laughing then stopped when he noticed she was looking at him angrily "are you high?" he asked concerned

Helena stood up "no, of course not. I am telling you the truth"

Toby stood up pacing, she watched him then he turned and looked at her "so your Jareth's niece"

"Yes" she said

Toby moved closer to her "so I really did meet Jareth yesterday"

"Yes" she replied sadly

"Why are you here?" he asked her

"Well after Sarah defeated my uncle" she said in a mean voice then calmed and spoke again "ten years later when my parents died, Jareth sent me up here to live with some people he knew that wanted children but couldn't have any. So I came to keep an eye on you for Jareth"

Toby started to get angry "and you couldn't tell me any of this"

Helena shook her head "no, not until my uncle needs you down in the underground"

"Let me guess your uncle needs me down there now" Toby said agitated

"Yes, he is getting worst and you need to claim the throne" Helena tells him

Toby looked at her as if she was talking another language and couldn't understand her "wait a minute, Jareth picked me to take over the throne for him"

"Yes" she said

Toby started to pace again it was a lot for him to take in a digest all the information he was told, before he could turn around someone grabbed him, he started to struggle in the person's arms, the person turned him around and saw Helena being held by a woman a arm around her waist holding her tight and a hand over her mouth her eyes were open wide with fear staring at Toby he looked the same at her.

Helena watched Toby and the man holding him disappear before her eyes, the woman holding her dropped Helena hard on the ground and disappeared.

Helena looked all around she got scared "Sarah" she said and disappeared

Helena reappeared outside Sarah's door and knocked, Sarah opened the door surprised to see her "didn't you meet Toby at the park?"

Helena looked at her scared "yes, but something happened to him, I need to talk to you"

Sarah gave her an afraid look "okay come inside"

Helena walked in, Sarah closed the door behind her and they both sat on the couch "what happened to Toby?"

"He got kidnapped and brought into the underground" she told her

"WHAT!" she shouted as she stood up

Helena took a calming breath "it is not by who you think, it's from someone else"

Sarah sat back down next to her "and who do you think, I think took him"

"Jareth my uncle" she said simply

Sarah gave her a surprised look; she didn't say anything for a moment then said "Jareth is your uncle?"

"Yes and it is because of you that my uncle is dying" she told her sadly

"Jareth is dying?" Sarah asked she couldn't believe what she was hearing

Helena nodded "how is it my fault?"

"Jareth is dying of a broken heart that you caused" she argued

"How did I cause it?"

"you had to go back home and couldn't stay with him, our kind dies from broken hearts, it could be right away or take years depending on how deeply a person loves the other person"

It was a lot for Sarah to take in she replied "If I knew Jareth would die of a broken heart I never would have left him"

"My mother told me stories of you and Jareth" she blurted out

Sarah smiled "really, what happened to your mother?"

Helena looked sadly and had tears in her eyes "My father went to war, for the same reasons you have here, and died on the battle field. An army led by Rupert who kidnapped Toby just now, broke into my uncle's castle where my mother was protecting Jareth and got killed by Rupert"

"I am so sorry" Sarah said sincerely

Helena sniffled "I know you are, because your parents died too"

"What stories did your mother tell you?" Sarah asked sounding interested

"my mother Gabrielle was Jareth's little sister, she loved him a lot and looked up to him, he was very fond of her but I know it hurts him to look at me because he says I look just like her. There were times that he was so out of it that he would call me Gabrielle"

Sarah smiled sadly at that and Helena continued "my mother told me that Jareth loved you a lot, that he first fell in love with you before he met you"

"Really" Sarah said flattered

Helena smiled at her and continued "he watched you on his visit here, playing in the park pretending to be a princess captured waiting for a knight to save you"

"I was ten then, I remember that" Sarah said smiling fondly at the memory

"He had a friend of his Jeremy who is now with your mother give you the Labyrinth book and everything that had to do with our world"

"I never knew Jeremy knew Jareth"

Helena didn't answer just nodded and continued her story "my mother said that Jareth was very evil, cold hearted and selfish. Whenever he wanted something he would just take it, he never cared for the person's feelings until you came along"

"What do you mean" Sarah asked

"He could never be cruel to you" she told her

"But he was cruel to me" she tells her

"Actually Sarah he wasn't, if you looked at him closely. You would see that he was fighting hard to be evil to you but he just couldn't do it"

Sarah didn't know what to say to that, Helena spoke again "you dreamt about him a lot, you brought him into your dreams. The dream you had, was one of yours wasn't it?"

Sarah nodded, not speaking wanting to see where Helena was going with this. "My uncle brought that dream do life, do you know why?"

Sarah shook her head "come on Sarah think. "Why did my uncle use that dream above all others"

Sarah gave her a blank stare, Helena shook her head and sighed annoyingly and she figured Sarah just didn't want to tell her, so she continued "before you thought of Toby, what were you about to say to Jareth?"

Sarah just kept staring at her "come on Sarah I know you know" she pushed

Sarah took a breath and replied "it was that dream I realized I fell in love with Jareth and I was going to tell him until I remembered about Toby"

Helena didn't say anything she smiled big at her "My mother said you changed him after that he became selfless caring about other people over himself"

Sarah smiled at that "I bet you didn't know that Jareth and Hoggle were best friends"

Sarah started to laugh, Helena smiled at her "it's hard to imagine they were best friends, what happened?"  
"What always happens between best friends, a girl comes between them" Helena told her

"Who was the girl?" Sarah asked fascinated

"Her name was Autumn she is an Elf, she dated both of them, but of course she never chose one over the other, but as soon as Jareth and Hoggle stopped being friends, she dumped them both"

"So Autumn just wanted to drive a wedge between them" Sarah said disgusted

"Yes" Helena said

"How long were Jareth and Hoggle friends for before that?" Sarah asked

"Since they were kids, the thing with Autumn happened when they were teens" Helena said

"But Hoggle works for Jareth" She said

"actually Hoggle started working for his father" she replies


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: not sure why the last part of the last chapter didn't add to this site, well that happened to another story on here too, well chapter three wasn't supposed to end there, I will post the ending then start chapter four.

"Actually Hoggle started working for his father" she replies

"Oh" Sarah said then she started thinking "but Hoggle and Jareth still hate each other is it still over Autumn?"

Helena shook her head "no it's not, it's because they are both in love with you"

Sara hat first started laughing nervously then stopped "Hoggle is in love with me" she said in disbelieving tone

Helena nodded her head smiling.

"Has there ever been anyone in Jareth's life before me?"

"There was Eve" Helena said

"Who is Eve?" Sarah asked curious

"My mother told me about her, she was the kind of woman who wanted power and to have a title and she knew Jareth would give it to her. Everyone thought he loved her, but found out she never loved him, she just used him for his magic and to be queen"

"That's terrible" Sarah said

"Eve even tells everyone that Jareth got her pregnant, but he never believed her" Helena said

"Could it be possible?" Sarah asked

"My mother said it could be possible, but there was never any proof" she said

"So what happened to Eve?" she asked

"No one really knows, they see her at balls, she never talks to anyone. She just keeps to herself" Helena told her

"Thanks for telling me all this" Sarah said

"Welcome" Helena said smiling

Sarah looked seriously at Helena; she could still see the sadness in her eyes every time she talked about her parents or Jareth. She already lost her parents and now because of her she will lose her uncle too and it will be all her fault.

"I will go with you to save Toby and help out Jareth anyway I can" Sarah told her

Helena smiled excitedly "thank you, thank you so much. I promise you won't regret it"

"I hope not" Sarah said

"Ready to go" Helena asked holding her hand out to her.

Sarah looked at the dog Harry "can he come too, he is Toby's dog"

Helena looked at the dog who gave her sad puppy dog eyes, she shrugged her shoulders "I don't see why not"

Sarah grabbed the leash and put it on the dog, then they all disappeared, they reappeared in Jareth's room.

Sarah looked around the room, she then noticed Jareth sleeping in bed, he was sweating but was also shivering, which must be why he heavy blankets covering him up, she felt so guilty doing this to him. His face looked so pale if only there was something she could do.

Toby was in a cage, in a dark dank, cold what looked like a dungeon it had stone walls, he shivered and then he started to shake the bars on the cage to hopefully loosen them and escape but they wouldn't budge.

He then heard wicked laughter, Toby stopped he saw a man coming towards him, he has long dark hair, dark eyes and a beard, he dressed almost like Jareth but he this guy liked black.

The guy walked up to him "there is no point in trying to escape; those bars will never get loose"

Toby gave him an angry look "what do you want with me?"

The man moved closer to the cage "well you gone, there would be no one left but me to take over for Jareth once he dies"

Toby moved closer to him "I won't let Jareth die"

The man laughed "you think you are being noble and that he just picked you out of the blue"

Toby didn't say anything he just stared at him "did you ever wonder why Jareth picked you"

"Because he was involved with my sister, and he liked me and made me his heir" Toby told him

The man laughed, Toby gave him a annoyed look "your sister didn't tell you the whole story did she"

Toby looked at him confused "the story where she wished you away to the goblin king, because she hated you"

Toby turned his head away from him when he said that, the man smiled at that "but of course she did save you in the end and realized that she did care for you"

He looked at Toby for his reaction but he didn't give one so he continued "Jareth formed a bond with you and decided to make you his heir"

Toby crossed his arms over his chest "I don't believe you"

The man looked at Toby cruelly "you don't, well how about this"

The man waved his hand in the air and a picture appeared, Sarah holding Toby above her yelling at him "I can bear it no longer! Goblin King! Goblin King! Wherever you may be take this child of mine far away from me!"

Toby turned his head away "you still don't believe"

Toby looked at him defiant "and why should I believe you? I don't even know who you are"

"I am Rupert Toby." He bowed his head at him.

"Why do you want the throne so bad?" Toby asked curious

Rupert raised his voice slightly as he spoke "I am Jareth's cousin! I am older! I deserve that throne not him! And I will not let some mere teenager take it away from me!"

Toby looked at him surprised and replied "what do you expect me to do about this?"

Rupert smiled meanly at him "hand the throne over to me once Jareth dies"

Toby looked at him thinking then shook his head "no I will not give you the throne, I would rather die than give it to you"

Rupert got closer to the cage and hissed "that can be arranged my boy"

Toby backed up afraid of him, Rupert disappeared right in front of Toby leaving him alone in the dungeon.

Toby whispered to himself "come on Sarah save me"

Sarah sat down in a chair next to Jareth's bed, watching him sleep and she gently grabbed his hand holding it.

"I am so sorry Jareth, that I did this to you. I hope someday you can forgive me"

Helena walked in "we have to go now Sarah, the army is ready to bring the new prince home"

Sarah stood up she looked down at Jareth he was moaning and tossing and turning. Sarah bent down brushed his hair off his face and kissed his forehead then whispered to him "don't worry I will save Toby and bring him back here"

Sarah then walked out with Helena, her friends, Toby's dog and an army of goblins.

Rupert was pacing back and forth in front of Claire.

"Must you do that, you're making me nervous" Claire said

Rupert gave her a harsh look "I am making you nervous!" his voice rose then he continued "that boy down there frustrates me, he must be just like his sister, but that will change I will make sure of it"

Claire just stared at him not saying anything; she didn't understand what he was talking about.

Then they both heard the alarms going off, they looked at each other and then disappeared to the dungeon.

Sarah and everyone arrived in the dungeon, Toby's dog started to bark happily seeing him.

"Sarah hurry and get me out of here" Toby whispered

The goblins and Helena were using magic on the bars to come loose, they finally got it, Toby was freed and when Toby thanked everyone he turned around to face Sarah. Toby's smile wiped off his face when he saw a woman holding Sarah a dagger to her throat and Rupert smiling at them.

The goblins and Sarah's friends held their weapons out to them, while the dog growled and Helena and Toby stood next to each other.

"You let me sister go" Toby ordered

Rupert laughed "so cute, already acting like a new king"

"Please Rupert let Sarah go" Helena pleaded

Sarah just stood in Claire's arms not saying anything just watching.

Rupert stood silently for a moment just staring at everyone, no emotion on his face and then he smiled brightly and looked at Claire.

"Let her go" he ordered her

"But master we can kill her, Jareth wouldn't care anyway he would be dead" Claire said

"I said! Let her go!" Rupert commanded

Claire pushed Sarah out of her arms, Toby and Helena quickly made a grab for Sarah before she fell on the ground. Sarah turned quickly to stare at them, Rupert walked up to her, he caressed her face "I am sorry precious" he watched Sarah cringe at getting called that then he continued "Jareth is dead" he watched them all for their reactions they all looked horrified, he added "I will give you all time to grieve, then after that I will claim the throne"

He disappeared they all heard his faint laughter in the air.

Helena started crying "no, no not my uncle, please don't let him be dead" she sunk to the floor on her knees crying, Toby went down to hug Helena, he then looked up at Sarah. He noticed she looked out of it, almost like it was a dream or she was maybe out of her body, she was walking around the dungeon almost like a ghost.

Toby and their friends looked worried for Sarah, the goblins were too busy keeping guards on everyone to notice and Helena was too busy crying to notice Sarah.

Then they all jumped when they heard a scream and things crashing to the ground, they followed it and saw Sarah screaming as she was knocking things around, things that were on old tables collecting dust, rocks she threw.

Sarah then started pounding on the wall with her fists, at first no one knew what to do or if they should approach her.

Sarah then sunk down the rock wall and sat there crying, Toby walked over to her and hugged her. She was mumbling as she was crying "Jareth can't be dead, I am so sorry, I wanted to tell him that and I never stopped loving him. I just couldn't be with him"

Toby hugged her tighter "I am sure he knew Sarah, I am sure he doesn't hate you"

Sarah hugged him tighter then stood up facing everyone, she wiped her tears "we should get back and make sure it is real"

Once they all returned in Jareth's room, they saw the healer and his servant crying, Sarah watched them "so it is true, he is dead"

The healer Analiegh walked up to her "not yet dear"

Sarah looked at her puzzled "I don't understand, Rupert said he was dead"

The healer took a breath "he is between worlds now, this is the time he gets a guide to explain everything to him, his life then and now and what is to come. Then it is up to him if he wants to die or live" she explained

"So he isn't really dead not yet" Sarah said

"Not yet child but close" she tells her

Sarah nodded understanding; she sat down in the chair next to the bed. The healer followed her and looked down at her bloody knuckles "you must let me heal them"

Sarah looked up at her confused then gave held out her hands for her, the healer ran her hand over them and the blood disappeared repairing her hands back to normal.

Helena stood next to Sarah and asked the healer "who do you think would be his guide?"

"It's hard to say dear" the healer said

Jareth was in a place full of darkness not a lot of light and fog, he heard someone coming towards him and he stopped and waited in case he needed to fight them.

He saw the person standing in front of him, he couldn't believe who it was "hello Jareth" the female voice said

A/N: sorry but I will end the chapter here, so far I think this story is becoming one of my favorite, let me know in reviews or a message who you think his guide is and see if you are right in the next chapter. I hope everyone still likes this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

AN: some of you may be happy to know, that I will be having a beta. She will be starting next week, I want to do this story on my own for today, and next week I want to take a break from writing these stories, but you will be getting a chapter of the holiday series which she will beta for me. I am only going to have her beta two stories for me for me now, since two of my stories are coming to an end I will finish theme myself. Here is the newest chapter I hope you like it.

Jareth looked at the woman in front of him in surprise "Gabrielle" he whispered

Her only response to that was a smile, he walked over to her and hugged her, but his arms went right through her, he gave a horrified look "am I dead"

She laughed at him then replied "no dear brother, you are not dead and I am not really your sister"

He looked at her confused "I am just a guide to you; the elders thought you would like to see a friendly face"

He looked at her sadly "so I will never see my sister again"

She smiled sadly at him "I know you were very close to your younger sister, you practically raised her yourself, but she is dead and you will see her one day"

He looked terrified "don't worry Jareth, today is not that day…well unless you wish it"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

She smiled at him lovingly "I mean you're the one who decides if you live or die"

Jareth sighed "why should I live I have nothing to go back to, no wife, children or anybody to love me"

Gabrielle gave him a disappointed look "you love Sarah"

Jareth looked at her harshly "what does she have to do with this?"

"Sarah in there with you, holding you hand" she told him

Jareth looked down at his hand and back up at her and said "that is why my hand tingles"

She nodded her head "why is she there?"

"She loves you" she told him kindly

Jareth shook his head and turned away from her "you need to make your decision soon, I can feel you getting weaker"

He turned abruptly to look at her "what do you mean?"

"You're dying, but of course you already knew that…if you stay here too long, you will die" she tells him

"What do I do?" he asks unsure

"It's an easy choice Jareth, you can go back and be with Sarah and be happy forever or you can die and Sarah, Helena, and Toby will all follow you"

Jareth looks at her afraid "you mean they will die"

"Of course without you there to protect them" she tells him

Jareth started pacing, she was watching him closely "I know you're worried that Sarah might become like Eve"

Jareth stopped and looked at her but not saying anything she continued "look in your heart, you know Sarah loves you for you and not for your kingdom or power"

"I know that but I am still worried" he told her

"You also know that Eve was Gabrielle's best friend" Jareth nodded while she continued "but there were even things about her I didn't know"

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled

"I believe Eve was involved with someone the same time she was with you"

"Why do you think that?"

"I went outside to get some air from the many balls we have and I saw Eve talking to someone then she was kissing him. I only saw him from behind, I thought he was you, until I went back inside and saw you having a good time with other girls paying attention to you" she explains to him sadly

"And you never told me this!" his voice was angry she cringed from it, even though she is not really his sister, his temper still scares her.

"I saw her again with him, they were at the goblin market, and again I thought it was you. He was wearing a hooded cape I thought maybe you didn't want to be seen, so I went back to your castle and there you were, giving orders to the goblins" she described to him

Jareth didn't know what to say, he just shook his head at that. He then looked at her and said "is her child even mine?"

Gabrielle shook her head "I don't think so"

She watched him terrified; he looked at her confused "what?" he asked

"Jareth you're fading" she tells him

Jareth stared at her then brought his hand up to his face and noticed that he could see through it "what do I do?"

"Make a choice my brother, die or live?"

He just looked at her "I know you are upset still with Sarah rejecting you and that caused this to happen to you, but she did it to save her brother not herself, she loves you and even then she did too. She just didn't know it yet, trust me you will be happy with her and in love, if there was no chance of that, you wouldn't be here now, you would just be in the afterlife" she said rushed

Jareth still watched her, she could tell that he was thinking "please Jareth make the right choice now" she pleaded with tears in her eyes

Jareth smiled at her "it was really great to see my sister again, even just for a little while"

She smiled back at him through her tears "I think you know what my answer is"

She smiled happily at him; he closed his eyes "goodbye Jareth"

Jareth vanished.

Sarah sat next to Jareth holding his hand, while everyone else was in the room praying for a miracle. Sarah felt a squeeze on her hand, she started to cry and laugh happily, she saw Jareth's eyes open, and he was trying to focus his sight. His eyes landed right on Sarah.

"Sarah?" he whispered

"Jareth" Sarah said smiling at him, she leaned over him and kissed his forehead and then kept smiling down at him as he was smiling up at her. Everyone was happy that Jareth was alive and well but the healer Analiegh knew that Jareth will still be weak but heal in time, just as long as Sarah keeps giving him her love, she will repair his heart and they will live happily ever after like that are meant too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

AN: Thanks to Beta Lily.

After Jareth whispered her name, he was in and out of consciousness, but Sarah didn't care. She stayed right by his side, so she would be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

Toby and Helena stood in the doorway watching Sarah sit next to the bed, holding Jareth's hand. Every so often she would brush the hair from his forehead lovingly.

"Has she eaten anything?" Toby asked Helena in a hushed tone.

Helena shook her head. "No" she replied in the same tone.

They continued to whisper to each other, not wanting to disturb Sarah.

Toby looked at the clock on the wall in Jareth's room "It's been hours, she must be hungry."

"She must be afraid to leave him," Helena told him.

"I got that covered, dears," the healer told them as she passed them holding a tray full of food.

Toby and Helena gave each other a satisfied smile, and left the room to go get their own dinner.

Analeigh walked up to Sarah, "I have food for you, dear"

Sarah smiled gratefully at her. "I am so hungry, but I didn't want to leave him in case he woke up and needed me."

The healer gave Sarah a sad smile. "You really love the King, don't you?"

Sarah's cheeks got red and she nodded, "Yes, I think I do."

Analeigh put the tray on Sarah's lap and watched her for a moment eating while keeping her eyes on Jareth.

Helena and Toby were in the dining room eating dinner, their plates loaded with food and they were eating like they haven't eaten in days.

"This is so good!" Toby expressed with his mouth full.

Helena nodded and kept eating.

Hours Later

Sarah's dirty dishes were collected and she then fell asleep in a chair that was very un-comfy but Sarah was tired to care.

Sarah woke up to something touching her legs, her eyes shot open. she looked at Jareth, whose eyes looked droopy and he had a big smile on his face.

"Hello," Jareth greeted.

"Hi," Sarah said as she put her hand on his forehead. She noticed he felt a little warm. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, but a little hungry," Jareth says.

Sarah quickly stood up, but not too fast, so as not to scare Jareth. "I'll get you some soup"

Sarah started to look around, trying figure out how she could get him soup or at least get a goblin up here.

Jareth's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Here, use this."

Sarah turned around and saw him holding a crystal ball and looking weak. Sarah walked over and took it from his hand.

Sarah looked at him, concern in her eyes. "You shouldn't have done that. You're too weak to use magic."

Jareth laughed. "We're not even married and you nag me."

Sarah gave him a disapproving look then asked, "What do I do with this?"

"Just say in the crystal ball what you want and where it is to go and it will do the rest," he explains.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds easy enough."

Sarah looked into the crystal ball and said. "I would like soup brought up for the King." The crystal was just staying her palm "Oh. Go to the kitchen."

The crystal ball flew out of her hand and then disappeared as it got to the door. "That is a cool trick," she said in amazement.

Jareth smiled at her, but Sarah looked a little uncomfortable. "Sarah, sit down. I promise I won't bite."

He then noticed she had become rigid. He laughed "Please sit down."

Sarah didn't say anything to him as she sat down; once seated, she waited for him to begin speaking.

Jareth tried hard to sit up on his own, and Sarah noticed he was having trouble and helped him move into a sitting position. She could tell he really didn't like people helping him; he wanted to do things on his own.

Once he was comfortable seated against the headboard of his bed, Sarah sat back down in her chair.

"I wanted to say thank you. For everything you did for me and my niece," Jareth says to her.

Sarah knew by his tone of voice that it was hard for him to say thank you to someone.

"You're welcome and it was no problem," Sarah informs him.

Jareth sighed, not because of pain, but because it was really hard for him to talk about things with anyone. Especially personal things.

"I want to tell you that I am not mad, nor do I hate you for what happened here in the labyrinth 15 years ago" he says, swallowing hard.

Sarah smiled in relief. "I am so glad. I always thought you hated me and might want revenge someday."

"I only get revenge on my enemies, and you are not my enemy. Yes, you bested me, but I actually knew you would. I was sad that you wanted to leave me, though." he admitted.

"I was just a child then. I didn't really think you wanted me to stay. I thought it was a trick" she explains to him.

"I take proposing marriage to someone very seriously," Jareth said matter-of-factly.

Sarah started to cough and asked, "You were serious about that?"

"Very," he told her, smiling.

"And by me rejecting you, it caused you to almost die of a broken heart," she said sadly.

"But you didn't know that would be the price if you rejected me," he reminds her.

"No, but I would have done something differently," she tells him.

"Like what?" Jareth asks curiously.

"I would have stayed. I wouldn't want you to die over me," she admitted.

They were interrupted by a small beady- eyed goblin walking into the room, carefully holding a tray of steaming soup. He never said anything, just gave the tray to Jareth.

"Thank you," Jareth said kindly.

The goblin smiled widely, bowed, and then ran out of the room; Sarah laughed and then looked back at Jareth watching him eat.

Jareth paused in feeding himself and looked at Sarah. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have, but you go right ahead and eat. I won't bother you," Sarah said as she got up out of the chair.

Jareth smiled and continued to feed himself.

Later That Night

Toby found Sarah walking the halls and he asked her "Is everything good between you and Jareth?"

"I think so," she told him, smiling.

"So, when do we leave?" he asked in an excited voice.

Sarah looked at Toby sadly; he looked at her anxiously "Toby, truthfully we aren't leaving."

Toby's face fell, "Why not?"

"I don't think I can ever leave, it might cause Jareth to die if I do." Sarah told him

"Then, can I go back home?" Toby asked curiously.

"Back to what, Toby?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.

Toby looked down shaking his head and she continued speaking "Mom and dad are dead; I have a crummy job at the school, and you're getting into fights constantly and smoking."

"I only smoked once," Toby blurted out.

"Yes, and you got caught…" she sighed and then added, "They could have taken you away from me."

Toby looked at her shocked. "Yes Toby, Social Services were watching you and me."

Toby looked sadly at Sarah. "Sarah, I am very sorry." he said sincerely.

Sarah ruffled his hair playfully. "I know kiddo."

Toby laughed and then Sarah added. "Come on, let's get to bed."

Toby agreed. Sarah and Toby walked down the hall together talking and laughing. Sarah walked Toby to his room and then returned to Jareth's room to be there if he needed her. This time,though, instead of sleeping in a chair, she slept on the small sofa in his room.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I want to thank my beta Lily for editing this for me.

Chapter Seven

Sarah woke up to someone groaning and she quickly looked around the room. Because she had slept on the couch, as she turned her head to look around the room her neck began to hurt. The couch wasn't all that uncomfortable it was just small.

Sarah saw Jareth very slowly moving towards the bathroom, wobbly. She raced off the couch to help him. At first Jareth shrugged her off him, but she continued to help.

Jareth then looked at her, frustrated, as he says "I don't want you here if all you're going to do is pity me."

Sarah looked sadly at him. "I don't pity you."

Jareth looked at her, coldly. "Then why are you here?"

"I care about you."

Jareth gave her a disbelieving stare, but didn't say anything. Jareth then lost his footing; he and Sarah almost fell, until she caught him in her arms. Jareth was very close to Sarah, so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

For a moment they just stared at each other, until Jareth started to move closer to her, almost as if he was going to kiss her. Sarah stared at his lips because they were so close that they were almost touching when she whispered to him, "Bathroom."

He looked up at her confused and asked "What?"

Sarah swallowed hard and answered in a nervous voice, "You wanted to go to the bathroom"

Jareth backed away from her, hurt. He had really wanted to kiss her, but it seemed like she didn't want him to. "I just wanted to take a shower," he said harshly.

Sarah winced at the sound of his voice. She had really wanted him to kiss her, she always knew there was an attraction there between them, but she didn't think now was the time to act on their mutual attraction.

Jareth pulled himself out of her arms, and walked as quickly as he could to the bathroom.

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself; she felt sad for hurting his feelings.

While Jareth was taking a shower, a goblin came in and left breakfast for them, but she decided to wait for Jareth to come out of the bathroom so that he could join her.

Sarah was dressed in a dress a different goblin had brought her and she had her hair in a ponytail. Jareth eventually came out of the bathroom, dressed. He saw her sitting on the bed, a tray on the night table with what he assumed was their breakfast. Jareth noticed Sarah was actually wearing a dress. The last two times he had saw her she had still been dressed in her above clothing. He had to admit that she did look beautiful; just like a queen. He frowned at the last part, and then sat down with Sarah. He was not speaking, just eating his breakfast. Sarah watched him and knew he was still upset with her, so she ate her breakfast while he ate his and ignored her.

Sarah threw down her fork on the plate, the gesture caused Jareth to look up at her but he didn't say a word. He went back to eating.

"I get that you are upset with me, for not kissing you or whatever, but I am to help you and right now getting involved may not be the right thing!" she said quickly.

"Then how are you supposed to fix my broken heart?' Jareth asked her, puzzled.

Sarah inhaled deeply and replied, "By falling in love with you, and not jumping right into sex."

Jareth smiled playfully. "But sex is so much more fun," he teased, as he leaned closer to her. She could feel his breath on her neck.

She pushed him away gently while laughing, "I guess you are feeling a lot better."

Jareth gave her sexy smirk, "I can show you just how much better I feel."

Sarah blushed and quickly stood up. Then she stammered, "No, that's okay. I'll just take your word for it."

Jareth laughed at her as Sarah stood there looking at him. She wasn't sure what she should do. Jareth put the dirty dishes back on the tray. He then grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her to him. She lost her balance and fell on top of him. He noticed that she looked afraid, but he knew he couldn't resist her.

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her and at first it was just a normal kiss but then he got more forceful, needier. Sarah wrapped her arms around him; she knew she should stop this. She didn't want to have sex with him! Not until she knew that they were both in love with each other, and he got his heart fixed. She knew with her just being there it was getting put back together again.

Before Sarah could stop him, she heard a voice from the doorway.

"Sarah, what are you doing?"

Sarah quickly pulled away from Jareth and turned around, she saw Toby standing there with a big smile on his face.

Sarah wiped her mouth, straightens her dress and answered, "Nothing."

Toby laughed. "It didn't look like nothing to me."

Sarah was getting angry, not sure if she was angry for herself for kissing Jareth, or because Toby caught her kissing him.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

Toby's smile fell. "Your friends are here and they want to see you."

Sarah turned to look at Jareth and she noticed his eyes looked sleepy but also held sadness to them. She gave him a sad smile and turned to Toby. "Tell them I will be right there."

Toby nodded and left the room. Sarah was ready to go when Jareth grabbed her hand. Sarah looked him in the eyes "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"I should have stopped you," Sarah said.

Jareth reached his hands up and then he put both hands on the side of her neck and pulled her gently towards him. He then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Then he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled at him, then huffed and walked away quickly. Jareth laid there laughing.

Sarah walked into the throne room and she saw Toby lounging in the chair acting like he was king; giving orders to the goblins and anyone else. She knew that he was acting king or prince until Jareth was fully recovered, and mostly his recovery depended on her.

"Hello," Sarah said.

Everyone turned to look at her. Her friends greeted her with hugs, and all of them were talking at once. Sarah kept nodding like she heard them but never replied, she was just happy to see them.

Toby spent his time talking to Helena and watching his sister actually look happy. He couldn't remember the last time she was happy.

Toby stared at Helena as she watched Sarah. "You still don't trust my sister, do you?"

Helena turned to look at Toby "Honestly? No. I don't."

"Why?" Toby asked curiously.

"She hurt my uncle once and I know she will do it again" Helena said as she walked out of the throne room. Toby looked at Sarah one last time, and then followed Helena.

"Sarah are yous staying here?" Hoggle asked.

"For how long, my lady?" Sir Didymus asks.

"I guess permanently since I have nothing to go back to up there," she tells them.

"Are you going to marry the king?" Ludo questioned.

Sarah started to pace back and forth. She then turned to look at them. "I don't know" she says seriously.

After Sarah's friends left, she went back up to Jareth's room where he was sleeping. She quickly went into the bathroom and got dressed for bed. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom and went to lie down on the couch. She really wished he would get better so she could actually sleep in a bed.

Jareth woke up and heard snoring. He looked over on the couch and there was Sarah curled up on his love seat sleeping. Jareth could tell she didn't look very comfortable, so he got up and slowly walked over to her. He then picked her up off the couch, and he laid her down next to him on the bed.

Jareth fell asleep next to Sarah, with his arms around her and her head laying on his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I would like to say thank you to my beta Lily for editing this for me.

Chapter Eight

Sarah woke up to the healer, Analeigh, checking on Jareth while he was sleeping.

"How is he?" she asked, whispering.

Analeigh looked at Sarah and smiled gently. "He is doing much better since you have been here, Lady Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "So, with me being here, it really is healing his heart?"

"Yes," she told her.

Sarah kissed Jareth on the cheek, and as she pulled away he moaned. She got out of bed, quickly, and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day.

When she came out of the bathroom, she noticed that Jareth was awake now while the healer was examining him. Sarah decided to leave the room, to give him some privacy.

As Sarah was walking into the throne room, she heard Toby's voice. Then she heard Helena laughing. Sarah decided to investigate, so she stood in the doorway watching the pair.

Toby stood in the middle of the throne dressed like Jareth which only made him look like a younger version of Jareth. Sarah smiled at that and continued to watch him. He was there with the goblins and her friends; they all seemed intrigued with what he was doing.

"I am Toby, the new Goblin King and you will cower before me!"

"And what happens if we don't?" Hoggle asked with laughter in his voice.

"Then it's the bog with you," Toby tried to say seriously, but with a smile pushing at the corners of his mouth.

Toby looked around at everyone when they all looked at him seriously "Well? Laugh."

Everyone laughed, even Sarah. "You're fitting in nicely."

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at Sarah. Toby looked nervous and guilty before he replied, "I was just having a little fun."

"I know, Toby. It's okay."

"It's scary how much he acts like the King," Sir Didymus told her.

"Yes, it is," Sarah said as she watched Toby sit in Jareth's chair the same way Jareth does.

Sarah knew that Toby must look up to Jareth even though the two hadn't seen each other since Toby was a baby.

Toby looked at Sarah and asked, "Is Jareth dead?"

Helena, standing next to Toby, slapped him hard on the arm. "TOBY!" Helena exclaimed.

Sarah walked towards him. "No, Toby. Jareth is very much alive and getting better."

"Oh," Toby said, sounding very disappointed.

"Just enjoy acting king, because you won't be doing it for very long," Sarah informed him.

Toby looked at her sadly.

Sarah walked out of the room, and into the hall and starting walking. She only got a few steps before she stopped and leaned against the wall and let her tears fall.

Sarah couldn't believe that Toby acted like he wanted Jareth to die, and it was all her fault. If she hadn't broken Jareth's heart, then he wouldn't be dying of one now. Well almost dying, since he seems to be getting stronger and healthier because she was here.

Sarah quickly dried her eyes and stood up and then continued walking down the hall to Jareth's bedroom.

Sarah walked back in the room, and she noticed Jareth was sitting on the bed, leaning his back against the headboard. There was a tray sitting on his lap that he was eating breakfast from. He looked up at her and said, "Good morning, Sarah."

"Morning," she said with some sadness still in her voice.

Jareth studied her face, then asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head "Yeah I was just talking to Toby."

"And he upset you?"

"Yes he did."

"What did he say?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing important."

Sarah then noticed a goblin walk by her and collect Jareth's tray and then hand him a book.

"Thank you," he said to the goblin. It made a little laughing noise and walked away.

She watched the goblin leave the room and then turned towards Jareth. She saw him laying down on the bed. He had an arm behind his head and his book in his other hand. His chest was bare and the sheet low on his hips. Sarah, for the first time, felt her mouth go dry; she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Jareth could sense this and out of the corner of his eyes he was watching her with a knowing smile. When she would look at his eyes, he would pretend to be interested in the book he was reading.

Sarah took his eyes off of him and walked around the room, trying to find something to do. That was when she noticed he had a few books on a shelf so she looked at them, reading aloud the titles.

"You can borrow one if you want," Jareth says.

Sarah grabbed a book off the shelf and then she sat on the couch and started reading it. As she starting reading it, she noticed this book had everything in it: romance, mystery, sex and a little bit of magic. She felt herself getting lost in the book right away.

Sarah looked over at Jareth to check on him, and saw that he was sleeping with the book opened across his chest; she smiled as she put her book down, and walked over to him. She leaned over, making a grab for the book but as soon as she got her hand on it Jareth's eyes shot open and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a playful smile on his lips.

"You were sleeping, and I wanted to make sure you were comfortable," Sarah told him.

Jareth took the book from her and set it on the bedside table. "I am very comfortable," he said teasingly with a sly smile, "but I would be even more comfortable if you joined me" he added as he pulled her on top of him.

"Are you always this playful with women?" she asked curiously.

"Just the attractive and sexy ones," he flirted.

"Fine. I will stay here in bed with you, but only to sleep. Nothing else."

He pouted at her, as she moved off of him to lie next to him. Sarah laid down on her back, and Jareth scooted closer to her and put his head down on her chest. Sarah smiled running her fingers through his long blonde hair.

Jareth closed his eyes and smiled, content against her. He quickly fell asleep. Sarah laid there listening to his soft snoring and feeling the beat of his heart against her's, and she knew at the moment that she belonged there with him and it felt right.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: finally got this up, thanks to my beta Lily, who had a bad week still edited this for me, so a big thanks to her.

Chapter Nine

The Next Morning

Jareth woke up and realized he had been asleep against Sarah's chest. Her arms were still around him and he smiled. Then carefully moved her arms off of him, and got out of bed, wobbly.

That is how the healer, Analeigh, found him, and she quickly ran to help him. She gripped his arm roughly, to keep him from falling over.

"What are you doing out of bed sire?" she hissed at him, worried.

Jareth looked at her sharply. "I can get out of bed, if I want to," his voice slightly rose.

Then he looked at Sarah, and noticed that she was still sleeping and lowered his voice saying, "I have been stuck in bed for what seems like forever. I wanted to get out, to stretch my legs."

Analeigh smiled at him sadly. "I agree, sire, but you should still have someone help you until you feel stronger."

"I agree," he told her and then added, "I have to go to the bathroom and I didn't think anyone wanted to help me out of bed for that."

Analeigh blushed and nodded. "You're right, sire."

She helped him into the bathroom, and waited for him in the bedroom. Sarah started to wake up and she looked around the room. When she noticed Jareth wasn't in bed with her any longer, her eyes then fell on Analeigh. She watched the healer pacing around the room.

"Analeigh?" Sarah called out.

Analeigh turned to face her, startled. "Yes, Lady Sarah?"

"Where is Jareth?" Sarah asked worried.

Before Analeigh could answer her, they both heard the shower turn on.

Sarah smiled, Analeigh left the room, and since Sarah was awake she didn't think there was any reason for her to stay.

Sarah stood by the bathroom door ready to knock incase Jareth needed her, but before she could knock she heard him yell out, "Damn it!"

Sarah giggled and covered her mouth, but stayed standing by the door. A while later, the door opened and Jareth stepped into the room wearing only a towel.

Sarah blushed and turned her head away, and Jareth smiled as he walked past her.

Sarah kept her back to him and said, "I was surprised to see you were out of bed."

Jareth was slowly getting dressed behind her. "I had to get out of bed and take a shower because I was starting to smell dead like."

Sarah laughed at that, and then took her chance turning around and when she did this, Jareth had his pants on and was now buttoning up his shirt. She smiled in relief that he wasn't naked.

"What happened in the shower to make you yell?" she asked curiously.

Jareth looked at her confused and then replied, "I dropped the shampoo."

"Oh," Sarah said.

Jareth was heading to the door to walk out of the room when Sarah quickly ran ahead of him and blocked the door from him having her back against the door and holding the knob.

Jareth didn't look happy. "Sarah, please move."

"No," she told him.

Jareth gave her an angry glare. "What do you mean no?" he asked.

"Just what I said," Sarah said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jareth pouted and replied, "I can't stay locked in this room any longer."

Sarah felt bad because she knew he must have been in this room for years and it was all her fault, so maybe it would be nice to get out and walk around.

"Okay, we can go. Just let me get dressed first," Sarah told him.

Jareth smiled big at her, he watched her take clothes into the bathroom. Jareth sat on the bed smiling and waiting for her.

Sarah came out in a light yellow dress. The sleeves went off the shoulders, and Sarah wore her hair up in a ponytail.

Jareth stood up looking her up and down. He smiles at her when he reaches her face. "You look beautiful, Sarah."

She smiled and blushed at him and he then offered her his arm. She took it and they both walked out of the room. Jareth was still weak, so he couldn't use magic to go anywhere.

In the throne room

Toby was telling the goblins, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Helena an animated story while using a sword.

Jareth and Sarah got to the doorway, watching to see what was going on.

"Then what happened, Master Toby?" Sir Didymus asked, intrigued in the story.

Toby grabbed a sword and said, "The young prince saved the princess by killing the bad man and stabbing him in the heart," Toby said as he moved the sword as if he was really stabbing someone.

Toby continued on, "the princess kissed him and they lived happily ever after!"

They all clapped "where did you hear that story from?" Helena asked.

"My sister told me the story," Toby said.

Jareth looked down at Sarah smiling while Sarah smiled at her brother.

Jareth walked in clapping. Sarah was confused because she never saw him pass her but she walked in behind him.

"Very good story, my boy," Jareth said.

Toby got so scared by the interruption the sword flew out of his hand landing on the floor next to Jareth. Toby looked at him ashamed "sorry your majesty" he said as he bowed.

Jareth smirked as he picked up the sword, he held it in his hand while he walked towards Toby. Toby was afraid, he kept walking backwards until he bumped into the stairs in front of the chair and sat down.

Jareth pointed the sword at him. "How were you enjoying being king?"

Toby looked at the sword then up at Jareth, fear shown all over his face. "I…I had fun, sire."

Jareth grinned. "Don't you know it is dangerous to play with swords?"

Then Jareth took out a cloth from behind his back and started polishing the sword.

Jareth then walked over and put the sword back in the sheath on the wall.

Toby took breathed a sigh of relief; he really thought Jareth was going to kill him.

After Jareth put the sword back on the wall he turned around to face everyone.

Helena ran up to her uncle and hugged him and he was so happy to see her, he cried.

Sarah stood there watching them, tears also flowing from her eyes.

Jareth let go of Helena and stepped away from her looking at her. "You grew up!" he said surprised.

"Of course, Uncle Jareth, that's what kids do," she told him smiling.

"I just wish I was there to see it," he tells her.

Helena looked at Jareth sadly. "if it wasn't for Sarah, you would've been able to."

Jareth put his hands on Helena's shoulders gripping a little roughly. "This was not Sarah's fault. It was mine for falling in love with her."

"It's still her fault, you were dying," Helena said and pulled herself out of her uncle's grip. She then grabbed Toby's hand and they walked out of the throne room. Toby looked back at them sadly.

Jareth sat down in his chair and then looked up at Sarah. "Helena will get over it soon."

Sarah nodded her head and replied, "I know. She is a teenager. I remember and I was like that, too."

Jareth smiles playfully at her. "I remember."

Sarah returned his smile and said, "You look good sitting in your chair."

"I missed it," Jareth said.

Sarah couldn't help but stare and admire him. Everyone else quietly left the room, leaving Sarah and Jareth along.

Jareth looked at Sarah when he noticed her eyes on him. "Come here," he said to her.

Sarah walked over to him and he grabbed her and set her on his lap. Then, he started to kiss her. Sarah wrapped her arms around him kissing him back.

"Sire," he heard a female voice say.

Jareth growled from the interruption while Sarah laughed against his lips. Jareth looked over Sarah's shoulder and saw Analeigh looking at them; her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"I'll just come back later," Analeigh said and quickly walked out the door.

"Bloody good idea," Jareth said before he went back to kissing Sarah.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I would like to thank my beta Lily for editing this for me, and also editing the chapter 24 of Protector of the Champion, not sure why I keep forgetting to thank her when I post those chapters but I am sorry.

Chapter Ten

Later that day

Sarah was in the garden with her friends. She was spending the day with them, while watching her brother and Helena sitting away from her. They were whispering and smiling at each other. 'Young love,' she thought to herself with a smile on her face.

Her friends in front of her were telling her what they had been up to since she had left, mostly telling her a lot of adventures they had been on. She wasn't really paying attention though. All she kept thinking about was Jareth and him kissing her this morning.

Jareth was still in his throne room, day dreaming about kissing Sarah. He had his crystal ball in front of him, watching her in it. He couldn't wait to see her later and possibly kiss her again. As he was watching her, this blue glowing light started to swirl around his head. He swatted it away from him, but it wouldn't move. He stood up, still swatting at it and he ended up in the middle of the floor standing there. He was still pushing it away from him, and then the light circled him one last time and disappeared.

Jareth stood there looking for it before he then felt arms in circle his waist. He held onto the arms. "Sarah," he whispered, smiling.

"Who's Sarah?" the female voice purred in his ear.

Jareth looked down at the hands around his waist and he saw that her nails were blue and he knew that Sarah didn't have blue nails; the woman giggled.

Jareth turned around to face her; he looked at her and said, "Pixie."

She pouted at him. "You're not happy to see me?"

"I've never been happy to see you," he told her as he walked away from him.

Pixie noticed that he looked pale and was wobbling as he walked away from her.

"So this is what the human did to you," Pixie stated.

Jareth turned around to look sharply at her. "Her name is Sarah."

Pixie smiled at him knowing she had hit a nerve. "Oh, I'm sorry. Sarah."

"What do you want Pixie?" he asked, his tone bored

"What I always wanted. For you to rule the fairies with me," Pixie says.

"I have no interest in being King of the Fairies, especially not with you," he tells her cruelly.

"But Jareth we could be so good together," Pixie said moving closer to him, he backed away from her.

"Fairies are annoying. Why do you think I make the dwarf spray them?" Jareth asked her.

Pixie gave him an angry stare and replied, "I have been meaning to talk to you about that."

"What about it?" Jareth asked in a bored tone

"Stop the dwarf from doing it because it is making them sick," Pixie tells him.

Jareth was starting to get annoyed with her. "Then keep them away from labyrinth and my castle."

Pixie smiled at his anger and said, "You're so hot, when you're mad."

Jareth sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself.

Sarah walked into the throne room, seeing Jareth talking to a woman with blue hair, a blue dress and blue wings; it didn't seem like a very good conversation.

"Jareth are you okay?" Sarah asked concerned.

Jareth and Pixie turned to look at Sarah. Pixie smiled at her and asked, "So, this is your human?"

Jareth was ready to speak up when Sarah beat him to it. "I am not his human and I have a name."

Pixie grins at her. "Yes. I'm sorry, Sarah."

"Who is this?" Sarah asked Jareth curiously, a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

Pixie noticed the jealous tone and smirked wickedly.

"This is Pixie, Queen of the Fairies," Jareth said agitated.

Sarah put on a fake friendly face and said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," she said.

"Pixie was just leaving," Jareth said

Pixie smiled sadly. "Are you sure you won't change your mind Jareth?"

"I'm sure," Jareth told her.

Pixie smiled at both of them, changed into a small blue light and disappeared.

"What did she want?" Sarah asked

"What she has wanted for the last one-hundred years" he said.

"And what is that?" she asks.

"For me to rule with her as King of the Fairies" he tells her.

"And you don't want to be King of the Fairies?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth shook his head. "No! They are annoying insects."

Sarah laughed and Jareth looked angrily at her, but she knew he was not angry with her. Pixie must have really upset him. She looked seriously at him and asked, "How come she isn't small like the other fairies?"

"Since she is the queen, she can become any size she wants," he replies.

"Oh," Sarah said.

Jareth walked up to her. "You know what I want you to do right now?"

Sarah shook her head.

"For you to stop talking," he said as he started to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around him kissing her back.

Toby and Helena came to the doorway watching. She looked at Toby and asked, "Don't you think they are moving too fast?"

Toby looked at her then at them. "No, I don't. He's been in love with my sister for years, and she has been in love with him for years as well." he paused, looking at Helena who didn't look happy at his answer and then he continued, "and almost dying must change things and their feelings. Making life short and more precious."

Helena looked at Toby smiling. "Were you always a romantic?"

Toby looked at her smiling and blushing, "Yes and I blame my sister."

Helena took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I will try not to give Sarah a hard time anymore. It's just that Jareth is my only family I have left and if anything ever happens to him… I don't know what I would do."

"I understand," Toby said and he grabbed Helena's hand. Together, they walked away, giving Sarah and Jareth privacy.

Sarah and Jareth pulled away from each other breathing heavily. She looked at Jareth noticing that he looked tired but some of his color was coming back. She smiled. "I think it's time I put you to bed"

Jareth gave her a playful smirk and she smiles back at him and says, "I am not going to let you put me to bed, in any way."

He pouted, she smiled sadly at him. "You can pout all you want, but I will be sleeping in my own room tonight"

Jareth finally gave in and let Sarah walk him to his room. Jareth was just going to take a nap, since the sun was still up but night would be coming in a couple of hours.

She helped Jareth get into bed, and then she kissed him on the forehead and walked out of the room. She went down to the dining hall to eat dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thank you to my beta Lily for editing this for me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11

Helena opened the door quietly to her uncle's room, and tiptoed towards the bed. She looked down at him sadly. She was happy that he was getting better since Sarah was here, but she was still afraid something might still happen to him.

She sat down in the chair next to the bed and looked at him. "I don't know what you see in Sarah that makes her so special to you. I am sorry Uncle, but I just don't see it."

She kissed his forehead and left the room.

Helena went outside where she saw Toby and Sarah playing with Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and the goblins; it looked like chase. Toby saw Helena and he smiled at her then waved her over. She smiled back at him and ran over to them, joining in their game.

Unknown to them they were being watched behind a bush. Pixie was there along with a small fairy flying around her head.

"What does Jareth see in her? She's a human and disgusting. They are only good for being maids, not to get married to," Pixie rambled on.

The little fairy looked at Pixie with a disgusted look on her face. "King Jareth is in love with her."

Pixie looked at the fairy flying next to her head. She had brown hair pulled back into a bun, and she had on a pink gown and pink wings.

"Yes, Belle he is. I will give her that, but she does look a little weird," Pixie said as Belle laughed.

"You are much prettier than her, my queen," Belle told her seriously.

Pixie smiled at her friend. "Yes I am."

"Come on, Belle. We must leave and think of a way that Jareth will be mine forever," Pixie says laughing wickedly and then they both disappeared.

Sarah was running away from her brother, since he was "it", but movement out of the corner of her eye made her stop. She looked over and saw Jareth sitting down. He was smiling at her, and then she felt being tackled to the ground.

"Ha! I got you sis!" Toby said cheerfully as he sat on top of her everyone was laughing.

Sarah sat up looking at him smiling. "Yes, Toby you got me. Why don't you guys play I am going to take a break?"

Toby pouted as he got up and off his sister. "But Sarah you're it."

She smiles at him. "yes Toby I am, but I am also not as young as I used to be"

Toby pouted. "Aww sis, you're still young."

Sarah ruffled his hair. "Thanks Tobe."

They continued to play chase without her, and she sat down across from Jareth.

"So how are you feeling today?" Sarah asked.

Jareth smiled at her. "I had a little trouble sleeping last night."

"How come?" she asked worried.

"I was lonely," he told her, smiling sexily at her.

She laughed. "Well maybe I could contact a woman for you, so you won't be lonely again," she joked.

Jareth leaned forward and said, "The only woman I want forever is you, Sarah Williams."

Sarah looked at him in shock. She watched his facial expressions to see if he was going to crack a smile, so she knew he was playing with her, but instead she watched him sit back and look at her seriously.

She was flattered and scared, that he only wanted her. No man has ever wanted her before, unless they wanted to use her for some reason. Guys she went to school with called her names because she always had her nose in some kind of fantasy book or was always drawing pictures of her friends. They would ask her on a date and then do something cruel to her. whether it was to leave her with the check after dinner at a fancy restaurant that her father would have to come pay for, or they would just ditch her and she knew Jareth would never do that to her. At least she hoped not. After all, how she had managed to get engaged three times she would never know. Unfortunately, all three had left her at the altar, because they never felt her heart was in it. Though truly, it wasn't. it was always thinking of her time in the labyrinth, being with her friends and even Jareth.

Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on Jareth.

Helena stopped playing and stared at Sarah and Jareth. She saw them leaning forward on the table with their arms folded on the table in front of them. She watched them talking and laughing and then Sarah reached up and brushed Jareth's hair out of his face. Sarah then let her hand graze his cheek gently while Jareth closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Sarah's hand on him.

Toby came up behind Helena and wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes followed where Helena was looking.

"You still have a problem with my sister?" Toby asked curiously.

Helena shook her head and replied, "No…not really."

"Then what is it?" he asks her.

"I was mad at Sarah for hurting my uncle and almost killing him," she began.

Then Toby interrupted her by saying, "My sister would have never left if she knew it would kill him. My sister has a good heart!"

Helena smiled "I know that now, but…"

Toby could tell she was hesitant; that she was holding something back.

"Then what is it now?" Toby questioned her.

Helena took a deep sigh and replies, "I am afraid Sarah is going to take my uncle away from me."

Toby noticed how sad her voice sounded and responded, "My sister would never do that. She knows how important he is to you, and how important you are to him."

Helena nodded and started crying. "He is all the family I have left, I can't lose him."

Toby gently turned Helena around to face him. "Just think… if Sarah and Jareth get married your family will get bigger."

Helena wiped her tears and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well my sister will be your aunt and if they have kids, you will have little cousins to play with, and you will always have me," he tells her.

Helena smiled happily. "Yes. You're right."

"Are you two playing or not?" Hoggle yelled.

They turned to look at him. "Why don't you guys go home since we are going to eat and we will see you later?" Toby suggested.

They waved goodbye to them and then Toby and Helena turned around to see the table where Sarah and Jareth had been sitting at, empty. They walked inside to the dining room, the goblins following them.

Toby and Helena walked in the dining room where they saw Sarah and Jareth sitting next to each other, acting like they were the only two in the world. Toby and Helena sat down and food was placed in front of them. Helena was watching her uncle and Sarah while she ate and Toby was watching her.

Helena smiled sneakily then asked loudly, her voice echoing in the room, "Are you two going to get married?"

Toby looked at Helena shocked because he couldn't believe she would ask that as if she was trying to catch them off guard. Sarah started to choke on her food and Jareth patted her back while he was smiling at Helena.

Sarah started to feel better, but she then looked at Helena confused and asked, "What?"

Helena laughed because she had gotten the reaction from Sarah that she wanted to. Well not to have her choke, just to have her in shock and catch her off guard. She couldn't stop laughing. Sarah looked funny, her mouth hanging open and her eyes were big and wide. At least she knew her uncle was happy with her question and she knew that Toby was right. If they got married her family would get bigger, and she would gain and aunt plus cousins. Probably a lot of them and if she ever got married to Toby, she would have a husband plus children, but right now she was too young to think about that.

Helena also knew that her mother would not want her to hold this grudge over Sarah, because she would want her brother to be happy. Helena does want her uncle to be happy and if Sarah makes him happy, then she is happy for them.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks To my beta Lily for editing this and the newest chapter of Protector of the champion, I forgot to thank her on that one.

Chapter 12

Helena never got her question answered, but just the looks on their faces was enough answer for her.

She laid in bed her arms behind her head staring up at the ceiling thinking. She was happy for her uncle and Sarah. Though she might not admit it, she likes that Sarah makes her uncle happy, but there is just something about Sarah that she doesn't trust.

A knock at the door got her out of her thoughts and she turned her head and saw Toby peaking his through a crack in the door.

She smiled at him, he walked in and closed the door behind him, and he walked over to the bed and lay down next to her.

They both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. "You know if my uncle saw you in here with me, he would kill you."

Toby turned over on his side and stared down at her. "Well it's a good thing that he isn't well and besides I am the Goblin King."

Helena faced him. "You are only acting goblin king until Jareth gets better."

"For now," Toby said

Helena laughed and playfully hit his arm. "You're letting the power of being King goes to your head."

Toby smiled at her then gave her a very serious look. "You have to admit I am better at it then Jareth."

Helena looked at him not sure if he is kidding or being serious. "Yes, but you can't take over for Jareth unless you challenge him to a duel for the throne or you just kill him."

"And how exactly do you kill a Fae?" Toby asked curiously.

"Either poison or beheading," Helena told him.

Toby looked like he was thinking. Helena sat up looking at him afraid. "Toby, don't even think about poisoning my uncle!"

Toby looked at her. "I would never do that."

"You better not!" she said as she poked him the chest.

He grabbed her hand holding it. "I would never do that to Jareth, I like him and I know that would piss you and my sister off and hurt you both if I hurt him."

"That's right. it would," Helena said as she leaned forward and laid her head on Toby's chest. He lay down on his back, she snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

Sarah doesn't want to be away from Jareth knowing that he might need her, so while he sleeps in his bed, she sleeps on the couch in his room by his bed.

Jareth woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He wasn't as weak as he has been but still too weak to be king especially a strong one.

As he was walking, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he tripped over the leg of the couch, he then heard a moan and realized that it wasn't him.

He looked down at the couch, and tried to make out who it was with no lights on, just the light of the moonlight peeking through the window. He noticed that it was Sarah sleeping there. He smiled at her, and then he walked to the bathroom to relieve himself.

He came back out into the room from the bathroom, he looked down at Sarah, and he quietly and quickly picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"Mm…Jareth," she moaned sleepily and laid her head on his chest and fell back to sleep.

Jareth laughed then carried her on the bed and laid her down gently, he covered her up, and then he walked around to the other side and got into bed. He grabbed her gently and rolled her over so she faced him.

He pulled her into his arms, so her head rested on his chest and her arm wrapped around his middle, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

_The next morning. . ._

Sarah snuggled into her blankets and the couch or what she thought was the couch, she knew the couch wasn't that soft. She looked up and saw Jareth staring at her; she quickly sat up and pulled the blankets to her chest.

Sarah looked around panicked. "What am I doing here? And what happened?"

Jareth smiled wickedly at her and replied, "What do you think happened?"

She looked down under the covers. "I'm not naked and you're not naked."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

Sarah swallowed nervously and asked, "Are you?"

"No, precious, I am not naked," he told her.

She sighed in relief then she asks, "Then, why am I in your bed?"

"You didn't look very comfortable on the couch," he said

"No, the couch is not very comfortable" she admitted.

Sarah started to get out of bed; Jareth grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. "Where are you going?" he whispered in her ear.

She shivered from his breath against her ear. "I have to get Toby up," she tells him.

He kisses her on the neck and lets her up. She turns to smile at him and leaves the room; she quickly goes to her room to bathe and dress, then goes to Toby's room to get him up.

Jareth watches her leave, then he lays back down his arms behind his head and he starts to think.

Sarah opens Toby's bedroom door and notices that he is not there, she wonders where he could be, then says to her, "I am going to check with Helena."

Sarah didn't knock on her door, she just slowly opened it. When the door was wide open, she was shocked to see Toby and Helena sleeping in bed together; she was hoping at their age they weren't having sex.

"Toby!" Sarah yelled.

Toby and Helena jumped awake and they were looking at Sarah.

"Sarah what's up?" Toby asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Sarah asked in a motherly tone.

"Nothing happened," Toby said.

"Yes, we just slept," Helena said.

"Good," Sarah said.

"What did you want?" Toby asked in a sleepy voice.

"Don't you have kingly things to do?" she asked him.

"Yes. Let me get dressed first," Toby said

Sarah raised her eyebrows at him and he looked at her. "I will be getting dressed in my room."

Sarah smiled and left the room. Toby quickly kissed Helena and raced to his room to bathe, get dressed and go to throne room.

Sarah and Helena went to the dining room for breakfast, while Toby went to the throne room to be king.

Toby walked into the throne room, he saw the goblins and walked looked like they were celebrating, the Toby looked up and saw Jareth sitting in the throne chair, and he was wearing the same outfit he had on when he held Toby as a baby.

Jareth had his legs over the arm of the chair and when he saw Toby, he turned around and put his legs in front of him.

Toby didn't know what to say, he just stood there shocked.

Jareth laughed at Toby's face, his mouth was open and his lips were moving but no sound was coming from them.

"Do you want to fight me for the throne?" Jareth asked.

The goblins stopped what they were doing and looked at Toby. Toby shook his head no and Jareth smiled at him "what was that? I can't hear you?"

"No," Toby whispered. He saw Jareth staring at him and he said again, a little louder, "No!"

Jareth smiled. Now that Jareth seemed stronger to take over being king, Toby really had no idea what to do with himself.

Jareth walked towards him and stood in front of him. "Now that I am here, you don't know what to do, is that right?"

"Yes," Toby said

"Don't worry Toby my boy, you are still my heir and next in line to be king" Jareth told him.

"But what am I now?" Toby asked curiously.

"Right now, you are my prince," Jareth explained.

Toby smiled because he was happy to be something and feel like he had a purpose.

Jareth walked back to the chair and sat down, Toby started to celebrate with the goblins, dancing and playing with them, he had a strange feeling that he has done this before.

Sarah and Helena walked; they were confused why Toby was playing with the goblins instead of sitting on the throne watching them.

Sarah walked over to him. "Toby why are you here instead of in the chair?" Sarah asked.

Toby didn't say anything he just pointed to Jareth. Sarah and Helena looked up at the throne where they saw Jareth sitting there smiling at them; they both smiled back happily at him.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks to my beta Lily for editing this for me and thanks to everyone reading this.

Chapter 13

Sarah walked up to Jareth looking at him worried. "Are you sure you should be sitting there? You are a little weak still."

Jareth smiled at her concern for him. "Yes, I'm fine."

Toby and Helena watched Jareth and Sarah for a moment then took off to the garden.

Jareth was sitting on his throne watching his goblins chase each other or chase the chickens.

Sarah kept staring at him to make sure he is okay. Jareth looked at her smiling and said to her, "Don't worry so much my dear, I'm fine."

Sarah smiled sadly at him, and then he grabbed her quickly around the waist and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like it that you worry about me. It's been a long time since someone did."

Sarah grinned back at him. He started to move closer to her, ready to kiss her. Sarah closed her eyes waiting for it.

But a goblins voice interrupted them, "King is going to kiss Queen."

As the goblin said this other's came over to watch, Jareth sighed angrily for the interruption. "Shut up," he told the goblin while Sarah just laughed.

Jareth pulled away from Sarah. "Well the moment is ruined."

Sarah moved closer to him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "No it's not."

She told him as she moved in to kiss him. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Jareth deepened the kiss, Sarah moaned from the kiss, and Jareth smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her.

Toby and Helena walked around the garden holding hands, Helena was looking at all the flowers, Toby was deep in thought and Helena looked at him.

"Toby, are you okay?"

Toby looked at her. "I can't believe Jareth did that."

Helena looked at him confused. "what did Jareth do?"

Toby stopped and looked at her. "I went from being King to a prince."

Helena smiled sadly at him. "Being a prince isn't so bad."

Toby looked down and kicked a rock and asked, "What would you know about it?"

Helena could tell that Toby was depressed and said, "Well I am a princess."

Toby looked up his eyes wide. He wondered how he could forget that. "I'm sorry, Helena, I forgot."

She smiled at him and said, "Its okay."

They both continued their walk, and quietly started talking about the different types of flowers they saw.

Sometime Later

Jareth and Sarah finally pulled apart from each other, it was a long time since they had both kissed someone and so they were acting like horny teenagers.

But Jareth and Sarah enjoyed being with each other.

"Sarah, would you care to accompany me, to candle lit dinner on the patio tonight?" Jareth asked

She could tell by his tone of voice that he was nervous, she replied, "Yes, I would love too."

"Good," Jareth said as he smiled wide at her.

Sarah kissed him quickly on the lips then got up off his lap. Jareth grabbed her hand. "Where are you going, precious?"

"I have to get ready for tonight," she told him.

"Right," Jareth said and let go of her hand, he watched her walk away from him with a smile on his face.

Sarah got into her room, bathed and got dressed; she was excited for her night with Jareth.

Jareth was already dressed on the patio ordering the goblins to make everything perfect for Sarah.

His butler, Pennington, walked out on the patio. He looked at the candles around and the string of lights, and heard the soft music playing in the background.

Pennington smiled at him. "I've never seen you do this for any woman before, sir."

Jareth looked at him smiling, "Sarah is special."

Pennington could see Jareth beaming with happiness and his face was glowing. He realized that every time Jareth thinks about Sarah or talks about her his face always looks like that since he first laid eyes on her. Pennington smiled, happy that Jareth is finally happy.

Jareth looked at him and held his hand out. "Do you have it?"

Pennington smiled wider and handed him a small box that Jareth then opened and smiled wide, before then putting it in his jacket pocket.

"So you're really going to ask her to marry you?"

Jareth looked up at him. "Yes I am."

"This time, don't ask her to fear you, love you, and to do as you say and you will be her slave because that didn't work last time," Pennington joked with him.

Jareth laughed. "No, I got something better in mind."

"Good sir," Pennington said then bowed and left.

Jareth walked around the patio making sure everything looked perfect.

What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

Belle and Pixie were watching from a nearby tree. Pixie pulled a bottle out of her pocket and Belle looked at it curiously and asked "what is that?"

"Poison," Pixie told her smiling wickedly.

"Will it hurt the girl?" Belle asked scared.

Pixie looked at her seriously. "Yes. It is deadly to anyone who doesn't live in our world, so yes it will hurt the girl. Possibly even kill her."

Belle still looked afraid. Pixie just looked at Belle and started to laugh.

Pixie flew down to the table, and Belle followed.

Pixie looked around and saw Jareth with his back turned, she poured the poison into a glass with champagne, and it mixed and dissolved.

"Are you sure that is Sarah's glass?" Belle asked

"I guess we will just have to take our chance won't we?" Pixie said and flew back up in the tree, Belle followed her.

Jareth turned around when he heard a noise. He saw Sarah standing there in a beautiful dress, almost like the one she wore when she was fifteen years old, but it was more modern.

Jareth couldn't take his eyes off her. "You look very beautiful."

Sarah blushed and gave him a bashful smile. "Thank you."

He grabbed her hand and walked her over to the table. Then he held out the chair for her and she sat down. He walked and sat down across from her.

They both picked up their champagne glasses. Belle noticed that Pixie had started to panic, so she started to get worried.

"What's wrong?' Belle asked.

"Jareth picked up the glass," Pixie told her.

"What do we do?" Belle asked as she started to panic.

"There is nothing we can do, it's too late," Pixie told her.

Jareth and Sarah raised their glasses in the air.

"To us," Jareth said.

"To us," Sarah repeated.

They clinked glasses and took a sip, Pixie and Belle turned their heads away. They put their gasses down, Jareth started smiling at Sarah, and she returned his smile.

Jareth stopped smiling and looked strange at her, Sarah looked at him worried "Jareth, are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Jareth didn't answer her, instead he started to cough.

Pixie and Belle decided it was time to leave. They didn't want to stick around and see what happens.

Jareth's coughing was getting worst, and Sarah started to panic.

"Help me someone!" Sarah yelled.

Pennington and a bunch of goblins came rushing out on the patio.

"What happened miss?" Pennington asked.

"I'm not sure. We drank some champagne and then he started coughing, choking and then he fell," Sarah said scared. She was shaking and tears were coming from her eyes.

They all looked down and noticed that Jareth passed out. The goblins helped Pennington carry Jareth up to his room, and Sarah followed.

When they got to Jareth's room, they quickly laid him on the bed. Pennington then ordered a goblin to go get the healer. Sarah stood next to the bed watching. Anybody could see that she looked afraid.

Minutes Later

The healer came in the room quickly holding a pad of paper and a pen. She brought a chair over to the bed.

She started to examine him and wrote things down.

"What are you writing?" she asked curiously.

Analeigh, the healer, looked up at her. "I'm writing down his symptoms, so it will be easier to diagnose."

"Oh," Sarah said.

The healer turned towards a goblin and demanded, "Get me the glass Jareth was drinking out of."

The goblin quickly ran out of the room.

Analeaigh went over her notes and looked at Jareth. He was sweating and moaning. Analeigh put a cold cloth on his head. "It's going to be alright, your Majesty."

A goblin returned with the glass and handed it to the healer; she looked at it smelling it and then got up and looked at Sarah.

"I have to analyze this and figure out what went wrong with him. Can you stay here and watch over him and call me if he gets worse?" Analeigh said to her.

"Yes I can do that," Sarah said.

Analeigh went to the door and turned around and said, "And for your own safety please don't touch him." Then she left.

Sarah nodded her head and then she looked down at Jareth, and then she turned to sit down on the chair. When she noticed his jacket was on the floor, she walked over and picked it up. She smelled it and started to cry, and then she walked over to lay it down on the bench at the end of the bed.

When Sarah did so, she heard something fall on the floor. She looked down and saw that it was a small box; she picked it up and then opened it. She saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh my god," she said as she covered her mouth. She looked back at Jareth and started to cry.

She then bent down as close as she could to him without touching him and whispered, "I would have said yes this time."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to my beta Lily for editing this for me and for everyone reading this.

Chapter 14

Sarah fell asleep on the couch with the ring box in her hand.

When she woke up, she saw the healer Analeigh checking on Jareth. Sarah quickly got up off the couch and put the ring box back in Jareth's coat pocket. She then walked over to Analeigh.

"Do you know what is wrong with him?"

Analeigh looked at Sarah. "Yes, it's pixie dust."

"Pixie dust made him sick? Who would do that to him?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Pixie," Analeigh told her.

"Huh?" Sarah was confused.

"A pixie did this and her name is Pixie," Analeigh responded.

"Okay," Sarah said still not understanding, but didn't want to ask any more questions. She just wanted the healer to help Jareth.

Sarah looked down at Jareth and noticed that he looked a little better than he did last night.

"There is a way to cure this right?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"We just have to let him push it out naturally," Analeigh tells her.

"But he will be okay right?"

Analeigh can hear the fear in her voice. "Yes, he will be fine, pixie dust can't hurt him, but it will make him sick. But if it was you, it would have killed you."

Sarah looked down at Jareth, then at Analeigh and she said, "I'm going to get something to eat. You will be staying with him, right?"

Analeigh looked at Sarah and smiled gently at her. "Yes I will be here."

Sarah walked down to the dining room. She stopped in front of the door when she heard voices. They belonged to her brother and Helena, she stood there listening.

"I bet Sarah did this to him," Helena said upset.

"Why would Sarah Make your uncle sick with pixie dust?" Toby asked.

"Maybe she didn't have the guts to kill him," Helena says.

"Where would my sister get Pixie dust from?" Toby asked her.

"From Pixie," Helena tells him.

"Huh?" Toby asked confused.

"She is a Pixie and her name is Pixie," Helena explained.

"Oh," Toby said. He was still confused about the whole Pixie thing, but still wanted to know why every time something happens to Jareth, she blames Sarah.

"I know Pixie has always had feelings for my uncle. She is the queen of the Fae and wanted my uncle to rule with her," Helena says.

"So why didn't Jareth?" Toby asked.

"Because he doesn't love her," Helena said.

"Maybe Pixie tried to kill Sarah," Toby blurted out.

Helena gave Toby a mean look and said, "Why would Pixie try to kill Sarah? She doesn't even know she's here."

"Maybe she has spies," Toby said.

"If Pixie was going to spy, she would do it herself and not have anyone else do it," Helena replied.

"I still say Pixie did this to try to kill my sister and Jareth drank from the wrong glass," Toby said.

"You always stick up for your sister," Helena said as she pouted.

"I know what my sister is capable of," Toby said.

"Still I wish Sarah never came here!" Helena exclaimed.

Sarah who was listening at the door to the whole conversation, walked back upstairs to her room crying, she quickly grabbed all of her belongings packed them up and left the castle.

"That was a mean thing to say," Toby told her.

"That is how I feel," Helena tells him.

Sarah walked away from the castle crying. She did agree with Helena, she probably should have never come back. Jareth would have probably died if she didn't, but at least she wouldn't know that he died because of her.

Sarah got to Hoggle's cottage, she opened the door and walked in. She saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo playing some kind of board game she didn't recognize. She knew that Hoggle was glad that he had a wide home with a tall roof, so that Ludo could fit inside comfortably.

Hoggle stood up and asked, "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"Can I stay here with you?" Sarah asked as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Sure you can, just put your things in the second bedroom," he said.

Sarah smiled big at him then bent down to hug him. "Thank you, Hoggle," she said and walked away.

"What do you suppose that is all about Sir Hoggle?" Sir Didymus asked.

"I'm guessing the King and Sarah are not getting along," Hoggle tells them.

Sir Didymus and Ludo looked at the closed bedroom door sadly. Hoggle felt bad for Sarah too but felt nothing for Jareth. He always knew that Jareth didn't deserve her.

Two Days Passed

Jareth woke up feeling better and healthy, he asked Analeigh, "Where is Sarah?" She replied, "She left the castle two days ago, without a word to anyone why or where she was going."

Jareth knew that Toby was worried about his sister because he had no idea where she was. He also knew that Helena was glad that Sarah was gone.

Jareth looked through his crystal ball; he knew that it would tell him where Sarah was.

Sarah was outside Hoggle's cottage picking flowers and planting new ones. She heard someone walking up to her. Without turning around she spoke up.

"Hoggle, aren't these flowers beautiful?" Sarah asked happily.

"They are very beautiful," a voice said from behind her, she knew it wasn't Hoggle and she knew that voice.

Sarah quickly got up and turned around; she didn't know what to say so he spoke, "As you can see I am not Hoggle. I am Jareth."

Sarah smiled then stopped at said "I am glad you are feeling better, your majesty." She then lowered her head so as not to look at him.

Jareth frowned at her. "Sarah you are not my subject. You are my equal."

"I don't deserve to be," Sarah said sadly.

"I know you do and I am the only person that counts," Jareth told her.

"But Helena is blaming me for this," Sarah told him.

"Yes, I set Helena straight. I told her not to say anything if she can't say anything nice. I am sure you know better than anyone, that when you were a teenager and said things you didn't mean when you were angry," Jareth said smiling at her.

Sarah smiled back at him. "Yes I do."

"So will you come back to the castle with me?" Jareth asked.

"Yes," Sarah said.

She walked up to him. He held here hand and said, "Before we go, I have a question to ask you." Then he got down on one knee in front of her and held a ring and asked, "Sarah, will you marry me?"

Sarah smiled and started crying. "Yes, Jareth I will marry you!"

Jareth put the ring on her finger and he stood up quickly then pulled her closer and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: thanks to my beta Lily for editing this for me.

Chapter 15

Toby and Helena were in the throne room with the goblins, Pennington and Analeigh, waiting for Jareth.

"So why did Jareth want to meet us here?" Toby asked.

"He said he had some news," Helena replied.

They didn't have to wait long. Jareth and Sarah suddenly appeared in front of them.

"You found Sarah," Toby cried happily.

"Yes I did," Jareth said as he was holding Sarah's hand smiling at her, she was doing the same.

Everyone noticed how happy they look.

"You two look very happy," Analeigh said.

Jareth looked at Sarah then at everyone else and announces, "Sarah and I are getting married."

"Why…" Helena started to say, and then they all heard a snap coming from her so they all looked at Helena who had her hand over her mouth. Helena looked at Jareth who was smiling at her.

"What was that?" Toby asked Helena.

Helena took her hand from her mouth and started to explain, "If I start to say something bad about Sarah, my tongue gets snapped."

Toby walked up to Jareth angrily. "You put a spell on her?"

"Yes, and until she learns to say something nice or not at all, then the spell will remain and it will be taken off when she can control her tongue," Jareth told him.

Toby looked at Jareth angrily, and then he looked at Helena who had tears in her eyes. He knew that must hurt her.

Everyone else was so happy and excited for Jareth and Sarah.

Helena ran out of the throne room, and Toby followed her.

Helena went outside in the garden and sat under a tree crying. Toby found her and sat next to her, he put his arm around her, not saying anything, and waited for her to speak up.

"I wish my parents were still alive, they would never let Jareth treat me this way" Helena told him sadly.

"Well maybe if you didn't say mean things to Sarah, he wouldn't have to," Toby told her.

"I can't help the way I feel, I hate Sarah. She is a bitch!" Helena said the last part quickly and her tongue got snapped.

"OUCH!" Helena yelled out as she put her hand over her mouth.

Toby looked at her sadly while Helena was crying.

Helena wiped her eyes and said, "I was always close to Jareth. I would spend the night at his castle and play with his goblins. I would even sing and dance with him, but all that was before her."

Toby laughed, Helena looked at him meanly. "You remind me of Sarah when she was our age. I never knew her because I was a baby, but Sarah and my parents told me how she was," Toby tells her.

"What did she do?" Helena asked.

"When my dad married my mom, Sarah would act out. She was afraid my mom would take her dad from her or my mom would take the place of her mother. It reminded me of what you're going through with Jareth."

"So how did Sarah get over it?" Helena asked curious.

"Well Sarah wished me away to Jareth, and then she felt bad and ran his Labyrinth. She solved the Labyrinth, defeated Jareth and won me back. Sarah realized that she really did love me, and then she even came to think of my mother like her own," Toby said the ending part sadly.

"Why are you so sad?" Helena asked him.

"I was just thinking that my mom and Sarah had plans to go shopping together the next day and they were both so happy about it, and then the night before they were supposed to go shopping, my parents got into a car accident and died," Toby told her.

Helena put her arm around Toby, "I'm so sorry."

"I miss them a lot," Toby said sadly.

Without them knowing, Sarah and Jareth were watching them. They smiled sadly at each other and walked back to throne room.

"So what happens now?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well we have our engagement ball coming up," Jareth told her.

"An engagement ball, what's that?" Sarah asks.

Jareth smiles at her and then replies, "It's a ball where we celebrate our engagement with the whole kingdom."

"Oh," Sarah said she was in shock not sure if she wanted to share her engagement with everyone since it would be including people she didn't know.

Jareth looked at her and he noticed she looked worried, so he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Jareth then looked up at her and said, "Don't worry, my dear, everything will be fine."

Sarah smiled at him.

Claire walked into a room that Rupert was in.

"You won't believe what I just heard!"

Rupert waited for her to continue but she just stared at him. He sighed, annoyed "Well?" he asked, his voice slightly rising.

Claire looked at him then said, "Jareth is engaged to Sarah, and they are having an engagement ball."

Rupert stood up looking at her. "When?"

"I don't know, that's all I heard," Claire told him.

"I will ruin it, like I did in all my cousins' affairs," Rupert said wickedly.


End file.
